Eight Years
by primavera.schnee
Summary: Cause Hiruma will do anything if it means keeping her alive. Just because everything seems fine on the outside doesn't mean he's not breaking inside. He was human too... HirumaXOC


_"With the state of her body; she can only live until she's 25 years old."_

Hiruma slowly closes his eyes, stopping his fingers from typing and resting his back on the sofa, "That means only eight years…" He murmured, Darn it. It seems pretty short. Those eight years. He had a lot of things he wanted to show her. Lots… and lots… of things…

The fuck…

Why her?

Why not just him? Why someone as pure as her have to die and someone like him to live?

No matter how he looks at it, he just can't understand.

_Why…Melody?_

* * *

"Hiruma-san?" Sena ask upon entering the clubroom and their Quarterback unusually sleeping in front of his laptop, "Sena, what's wrong?" Mamori ask, entering after him, "Hiruma-san is sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Eh? You-nii is?"

"Hiruma even left his laptop open," Kurita said and Mamori just sigh, turning his laptop to her before coming to a stop at what she saw on the screen, freezing a bit before she felt something tighten in her stomach.

"Mamori-neechan?" Sena ask, walking to her and stopping also at the sight. At this, everyone except for Kurita and Musashi gather in front of Hiruma's laptop, staring at the Screen.

"This is…?"

"Totally unexpected…"

"Who would have thought that he have a woman in his Screen?"

"Although a demon, he was still a man in the end."

It was a picture of a woman, probably around the same age as Hiruma, she has golden hair and red gentle eyes; a foreigner. She was smiling at the Camera, holding a bunch of roses in her hands.

After a second, the screen changes; it was still the woman, this time she has Hiruma resting his head on her lap whilst she have a flower crown in her hand attempting to put one on their Quarterback.

The third was a picture of Hiruma hugging her from behind, the woman was wearing a Santa Claus outfit while holding a Ball from American football while gifts and a Christmas tree were seen at the background and they thought it was probably Christmas.

"Kurita-san, who is she?" Mamori ask, turning at him who just smiles before turning at Hiruma, "She's Hiruma's Fiancé. Her name is Melody."

"EHH?!"

"FIANCE?!"

"HIRUMA-SAN'S?!"

"Ya! You-nii had a fiancé?!"

"So fucking noisy…" Hiruma muttered, slowly opening his eyes before his eyes bulge out and he stare at them, immediately grabbing his machine gun,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BRATS DOING WITH MY LAPTOP?! RETURN TO PRACTICE!" He shouted, firing his Machine Gun as they immediately run outside to practice.

When they're gone, he slowly reach his Laptop from Mamori's hand, "Damn it, I forgot to continue the play strategy for the next game…" He muttered, turning at Mamori who was staring at him, "What's with you, Damn manager?"

"She's a very beautiful person isn't she, Melody-san?" He raises an eyebrow, "Who idiot told you her name?!"

"Kurita-kun. But there's no need to get angry. We were curios because she is really beautiful." He just nodded, "She is."

"What kind of person is she?"

"I don't have time for your stupid questions, Damn Manager." He said, continuing to turn at his laptop to continue his typing,

"But she's very pretty! Even Hiruma-kun was smiling on the picture," Mamori said, remembering the picture where Hiruma had that woman in his arms, she was wondering; if one day she will be enveloped by Hiruma's strong arms too. "Really?" He asks with no indifference. "Is she a half?"

"Pure." He replied. "She's Italian." He added after a second.

"The Christmas Picture, did she give you that Ball?" Mamori ask again, desperate to get more information about her rival… what is she like, who is she, her attitudes, mannerism, and especially what did Hiruma likes about her.

"I get her that one."

"Then what did she give you?" Hiruma turn at her before he turns his back on his laptop, "These earrings." He said, "Why are you asking about Melody so much anyway, Damn Manager?! Did she do something to you?"

_Melody…_ Mamori thought. Hiruma calls her by her first name, she never heard him call anyone by their given name before. "You call her by her first name." It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah. Melody hates it when I called her shitty names."

"And since when did you care? " Mamori ask with a pout and Hiruma just look at her, "You're on a different page, Shitty manager. Melody is special." He said, standing up and taking his laptop, "I needed to go now, tell the shitty brats that it's okay to go."

* * *

**My first ever fanfic... Please tell me what you think :3**

**I'm very sorry to HiruMamo Fans out there... _**

**Thank you for reading...**


End file.
